thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Patrick Jane
"Red John'' gehöhrt mir" - Patrick Jane'' Patrick Jane, gespielt von Simon Baker, arbeitet als Berater für das California Bureau of Investigation (CBI). Durch seine ausgezeichnete Beobachtungsgabe, seinen Charme und seine unkonventionellen Methoden, hilft er Agent Teresa Lisbon und ihrem Team dabei, Fälle von Entführung bis Mord aufzuklären. Seit der 10. Folge der 6. Staffel ist er als Berater für das FBI tätig. Sein eigentliches Interesse gilt jedoch dem Serienkiller Red John, den er in einer Talkshow als "hässlichen, kleinen Mann" und "gequälte Seele" beleidigte und diffamierte. Er bestätigte darin, dass er mit der Polizei in diesem Fall zusammenarbeitete. Nach der öffentlichen Demütigung von Jane, brachte Red John dessen Frau Angela und ihre gemeinsame Tochter Charlotte um. Jane erlitt daraufhin einen Nervenzusammenbruch und musste in einer psychiatrischen Klinik behandelt werden. Etwa ein Jahr danach nahm er dann die Stelle als Berater beim CBI an. Biographie Kindheit Während seiner Kindheit reiste Jane zusammen mit seinem Vater Alex Jane als Hellseher auf dem Rummelplatz. Schon hier kam ihm seine außergewöhnliche Beobachtungsgabe zu Gute, was ihn ziemlich erfolgreich machte. Als er jedoch ein Mädchen, das im Sterben lag, und ihre Großmutter betrog, überkamen ihn Zweifel an seinem Methoden und er weigerte sich die Frau u betrügen. Schließlich zwang ihn sein Vater dazu. thumb|left|251x251px|Patrick Jane als TeenagerWährend der Arbeit auf dem Rummelplatz, lernte er seine spätere Frau Angela kennen, deren Familie ebenfalls tgerade dort rasteten. Sie flüchteten zusammen, um dem Schaustellerleben zu entkommen. Patrick Jane und Angela hatten eine Tochter, Charlotte. Leben als Hellseher Bevor Jane für das CBI arbeitete, war er als Hellseher tätig und eine kleine Berühmtheit. So trat er in mehreren Talk-Shows auf, um seine "Fähigkeiten" unter Beweis zu stellen. Wärend einer der Shows wurde Jane auch zu dem Serienkiller Red John befragt, da er die Polizei bei ihren Ermittlungen und der Jagd nach Red John unterstützte. Er sagte: "Er ist ein hässlicher kleiner Mann, eine einsame Seele, es ist traurig, sehr traurig!" Als er am gleichen Abend nach Hause kam, fand er einen Zettel an der Tür, auf dem stand: "Sehr geehrter Mr. Jane, mir gefällt nicht, wie Sie mich in den Medien verleumden. Vor allem nicht durch Ihren schmutzigen und geldgierigen Betrug. Wenn Sie echte mentale Fähigkeiten hätten, müssten Sie nicht die Tür öffnen, um zu sehen, was ich Ihrer schönen Frau und Ihrem Kind angetan habe." Nach dem Tod seiner Familie gab Jane seinen Beruf als Hellseher auf. Er musste sich außerdem in psychatrische Behandlung begeben. Die Therapeutin Sophie Miller, die ihn schon davor bewahrt hatte, einen Selbstmord zu begehen, behandelte ihn in der Zeit, als er von Schuldgefühlen und Selbsthass zerfressen wurde. Sie wird am Anfang von Staffel 6 von Red John getötet, nachdem sie ihm eine wunderschöne Kindheitserinnerung von Patrick erzählt hat, welche Red John ebenfalls tötet. Arbeit beim CBI Nach dem Abschluss seiner Therapie begann Jane als Berater für das California Bureau of Investigation (CBI) zu arbeiten. Grund dafür ist vor allem, dass er hofft, Red John zu finden und ihn zu töten, um sich für den grausamen Mord an seiner Familie zu rächen. Als Lisbon davon erfährt, macht sie ihm mehr als einmal deutlich klar, dass sie das nicht zulassen wird. Beim CBI ist Jane ein festes Mitglied von Agent Lisbons Team, welches ohne den für manch Außenstehenden verrückt erscheinenden Berater längst nicht so erfolgreich wäre. Zwar hat Jane, seit er vor etwa 7 bis 10 Jahren überraschend aufgetaucht ist, sowohl sich selbst, dem CBI und dessen Agents jede Menge Probleme bereitet, jedoch auch die Quote der aufgelösten Mördfälle enorm gesteigert (was eigentlich der einzige Grund ist, warum er noch nicht gefeuert wurde). Außerdem ist er mit seinen Team- Mitgliedern befreundet, insbesondere mit Lisbon,die er ab 5x13 auch als seine Partnerin bezeichnet . "Im Grunde sind wir seine Familie", sagte sie einmal. Zu dem Team, dass Jane unterstützt, gehören Kimball Cho, der zwar nicht auf Janes Tricks und Täuschungen reinfällt, ihn jedoch bei seinen merkwürdigen Ideen und Fallen unterstützt und sich dafür teils selbst hasst, Wayne Rigsby, der sich von Janes Tricks oft verblüfft zeigt, sich bei dessen Fallen jedoch meistens heraus hält, und Grace Van Pelt, die Jüngste im Team. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich Menschen gibt, die mit Toten reden können, Gedanken lesen können etc. Jane hält das für Schwachsinn und zieht Grace gelegentlich damit auf. In der 10. Folge der 4. Staffel wird Jane fast ertränkt, woraufhin er an Amnesie leidet. Erst der Anblick des Red John Smileys in seinem Haus bringt das Gedächtnis vollkommen zurück. Ohne Lisbons Hilfe hätte er sein Gedächtnis wahrscheinlich nie wieder erlangt. Seine Familie Er war verheiratet mit Angela Ruskin. Mit ihr hatte er seine Tochter Charlotte Anne. Beide wurden von Red John getötet, was ihn veranlasste, den Serienkiller bis zum bitteren Ende zu verfolgen. Visionen von seiner toten Tochter Charlotte thumb|Jane und seine Tochter (Charlotte als Teenager)|209x209px Durch die Einnahme der Droge "Belladonna" (zu deutsch: Tollkirsche) sieht er in einer Halluzination seine tote Tochter Charlotte, welche ihm hilft, einen Fall zu lösen. Sie sagt ihm außerdem, dass weder sie noch ihre Mutter sich um Red John kümmern würden und ihnen beiden dessen Tod egal wäre. Grabstätte von seiner Frau Angela und seiner Tochter Charlotte Angela und Charlotte liegen nebeneinander auf dem Alexandria-Friedhof begraben, in dessen Nähe sich eine Kapelle befindet, in die sich Patrick gerne zurückzieht und die biblischen Bilder an den Wänden betrachtet (Bibelzitate), auch wenn er sämtlichen übernatürlichen Glauben strickt ablehnt und sich mehrmals darüber amüsiert. thumb|left|... von Red John ...|222x222px Jahrestag der Ermordung durch Red John Hier hat Red John auch am 9. Jahrestag der Ermordung Patrick durch das Mädchen Hailey die Nachricht schicken lassen: "Gibst Du schon auf?". Um Hailey vor der Ermordung durch Red John zu schützen, hypnotisiert Patrick sie, damit sie nicht in der Lage ist, gegenüber Lisbon und Luther Wainwright Red John zu identifizieren. Beziehung zu Teresa Lisbon Jane und Lisbon haben - wie Simon Baker auch einmal in einem Interview sagt - verschiedene Arten von Beziehungen. Einmal wie Bruder und Schwester, dann wieder wie Freunde und dann eher wie ein Liebespaar. Im 4. Staffelfinale sagt Jane zu Lisbon, dass er sie liebt, gibt dann später aber vor, es nicht mehr zu wissen. Er weiß das sie beide nicht zusammen sein können, weil RJ Lisbon höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen würde, weil er (Zitat Jane): "Jeden tötet, der mir zu nahe kommt". thumb|left|279x279px|Jane und Lisbon in der sechsten Folge der sechsten Staffel Normalerweise kämpft Jane auf eigene Faust, um RJ schließlich zu fassen (und zu töten), doch im 5.Staffelfinale bezieht er Lisbon ein und verrät ihr die 7 Hauptverdächtigen. In diesem Staffelfinale sagt auch ein ehemaliger Freund von Jane's Vater, dass Teresa ein bisschen in Patrick verliebt sei, es wäre aber schwer, da Jane sehr kontrollsüchtig sei. Dafür entschuldigt Jane sich dann schließlich (- sozusagen, dass es einfacher ist, ihn zu lieben). Manchmal zieht er sie auf, aber im Prinzip machen die beiden das meiste gemeinsam und necken sich wie ein Liebespaar oder sehr eng verbundene Geschwister. Als es am Anfang von Staffel 6 immer wahrscheinlicher wird, dass es zu einer Konfrontation mit Red John kommen wird und einer von beiden es vermutlich nicht überleben wird, gesteht Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet. In der 6. Staffel werden immer häufiger Anspielungen auf eine mögliche Beziehung der Beiden gemacht. Im Staffelfinale der 6. Staffel gesteht Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon, dass er sie liebt und die beiden küssen sich am Ende der Episode, nachdem er sie im Flugzeug aufgehalten hatte. Sie wollte nach Washington D.C. und dort ihre Arbeit fürs FBI fortzusetzen und um Abstand von Jane zu gewinnen. SIe hatte aufgegeben, auf Janes Liebe zu ihr zu hoffen. In den letzten beiden Folgen der siebten Staffel macht Jane Teresa einen Heiratsantrag. Sie nimmt diesen glücklich an und die beiden heiraten, im Kreise ihrer Freunde und Familie in der finalen Folge der Serie. Ihren Kollegen und freund Cho bittet sie, ihr beim Kauf eines Hochzeitskleides zu helfen. Er kennt sich mit Kleidern aus, da seine Mutter Designerin war. Am Abend ihrer Hochzeit sitzen Jane und Lisbon gemeinsam am See ihres zukünftigen Hauses, das Jane für sie gekauft hat. Sie sagt ihm daraufhin, dass sie ein Kind von ihm erwartet. Beide sind überglücklich und umarmen sich. Auseinandersetzung mit Red John thumb|Patrick betrachtet den Red John-Smiley neben dem toten Panzer|253x253pxPatrick Jane äussert sich zuerst sehr abschätzig über Red John, was zur Ermordung seiner Frau und Tochter durch diesen führt. Danach hat Patrick einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Nachdem er sich davon einigermassen erholt hat, beginnt er beim CBI zu arbeiten, in der steten Absicht, Red John zu stellen und ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Er sammelt unermüdlich alle Unterlagen zu Red John. Schliesslich glaubt er sich am Ziel und erschiesst ihn vermeintlich in einem Einkaufszentrum. thumb|left|Patrick kommt zum Tatort des von Red John ermordeten Panzer|279x279px Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass dies nur Carter, ein weiterer Handlanger von Red John's großem Netzwerk, war. Je länger Patrick nun Red John jagt, desto ähnlicher wird er ihm. Er benutzt Red John sogar dafür, einen anderen Serienkiller, James Panzer, auch bekannt als San Joaquin Killer, aus dem Weg zu räumen, da dieser vom Gesetz her nicht belangt werden kann.Red John betrachtet dies als Gefallen für Patrick und sucht nun dessen Freundschaft. Patrick versucht Red John aus der Reserve zu locken, indem er vorgibt, aufzugeben. Daraufhin schickt ihm Red John Lorelei Martins, um Patrick einen Neuanfang zu ermöglichen. Letzte Verfolgung von Red John Das Team nutzt in der Folge 6x08 die unklare Situation (früherer Chef Gale Bertram auf der Flucht, alle andern suspendiert, FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott vorübergehend Chef), um Patrick Jane zu helfen, dem FBI zu entkommen und Gale Bertram doch noch in der Kirche zu treffen: Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby und Kimball Cho treten mit ihren alten Dienstmarken auf und sagen dem FBI, es würde in ihre Zuständigkeit fallen (was rechtlich nicht stimmt, da alle vom CBI suspendiert worden sind durch das FBI). FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott sagt natürlich sofort, ihre CBI-Dienstmarken wären ungültig und das FBI hätte jetzt das Sagen, worauf Teresa Lisbon sofort den Spieß umdreht und meint, FBI-Agent Reede Smith sei ein Mitglied der Blake Organisation und vielleicht sei Dennis Abbott ja auch so einer (was nicht stimmt, da Dennis Abbott aus Texas ist und die Blake Organisation eine rein californische Vereinigung ist). Aber ihr Trick funktioniert: die anderen FBI-Agents sind verunsichert und wissen nicht mehr, ob sie Dennis Abbott noch gehorchen sollen oder nicht. Während Dennis Abbott damit beschäftigt ist, die Situation zu entschärfen, nutzt Patrick Jane die Gelegenheit, mit Teresa Lisbons Wagen zu fliehen. Der ist zwar vom FBI verwanzt, aber Patrick Jane merkt das und der kleine Vorsprung genügt ihm, doch fliehen zu können (mit samt der armen, verstörten Taube, die er in seinem Jacket zusammendrückt, damit sie später Red John ins Gesicht flattern kann). Tötung von Red John Nachdem Gale Bertram in der Kirche neben dem Friedhof, auf dem Janes Frau und Tochter begraben sind von Red John-Helfer Oscar getötet worden ist, erscheint Sheriff Thomas McAllister und gibt sich als Red John aus.thumb|left|287x287px|Red John in der Kirche (Folge 6x08) Er fragt Patrick, ob er nicht viele Fragen hätte oder wissen wolle, wie er an die 7 Namen auf der Liste gekommen sei. Patrick entgegnet ihm, das mit der Liste wäre ein Trick gewesen und mehr würde ihn nicht interessieren. Und der gefakte Tod bei der Bombenexplosion wäre einfach gewesen: Partridge hätte ihm eine Leiche mit seiner DNA präpariert, welche er unter der Bank von Hafner und Stiles versteckt hätte, so dass es nach der Bombenexplosion so ausgesehen hätte, als ob er, McAllister, auch gestorben wäre. Da Partrigde durch die Präparierung der Leiche jedoch die Identität von Red John gekannt habe, habe er sterben müssen. Daraufhin möchte Red John Patrick erschießen. Da Patrick aber weiß, dass McAllister eine Tauben-Phobie hat, drückt er ihm Vogelfutter in die Hand und wirft ihm dann eine Taube zu, welche er zuvor stundenlang in seinem Jackett versteckt gehalten hatte, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten und Red John damit zu erschrecken. McAllister fuchtelt mit seinen Armen herum, was Patrick die Gelegenheit gibt, auf ihn zu schiessen und Oscar tödlich zu treffen. Während McAllister am Boden liegend um Gnade winselt, sagt ihm Patrick, dass er doch ein wenig enttäuscht sei, wer Red John wäre. thumb|Der letzte Moment von Red John.|321x321px In diesem Moment kommt eine Frau in die Kirche und sagt zuerst, Patrick solle mit dem Morden aufhören. Patrick versucht sie zum Gehen zu bewegen, wird aber daraufhin von ihr mit einem Messer angegriffen. McAllister nutzt die Gelegenheit und flieht. Patrick wehrt die Frau ab und verfolgt Red John durch den Friedhof, Vorgärten, Häuser und Parks. Schliesslich erwischt er ihn bei einem Teich, wo Red John sogar den Polizeinotruf 911 wählt und um Hilfe bittet. Patrick schlägt ihm das Handy aus der Hand und setzt sich auf ihn drauf. Er fragt ihn, ob er bereue, seine Frau und Tochter getötet zu haben. Red John röchelt und zwinkert zweimal mit den Augen, was so viel wie "Ja" bedeutet. Nun fragt er ihn ob er den Tot fürchte, was er ebenfalls mit "Ja“ beantwortet. Daraufhin erwürgt ihn Patrick zu Tode. Dann lässt er ihn liegen, ruft Teresa an und spricht ihr auf die Combox, dass alles vorüber sei und er sie vermissen werde und rennt dann weg. Weil Lisbon, VanPelt, Rigsy und Cho Patrick geholfen haben, dem FBI zu entkommen (und ihm damit auch ermöglicht haben, später Red John zu töten) werden sie verhaftet. Das sind sie auch noch am Ende der Folge, als Lisbons Handy klingelt und Patrick ihr aufs Band spricht, dass er Red John getötet habe und sie vermissen werde. Der bewachende FBI-Agent gibt Lisbon das Telefon nicht. Somit hat das FBI keine Spur, wo Patrick sein könnte. Fertigkeiten: * Hypnose: Er nutz Hypnose, um gelegentlich Informationen und Geständnisse von Verdächtigen zu Erhalten, aber es wird vom CBI und FBI als unprofessionell angesehen. * NLP: Patrick nutzt NLP, um aus den Leuten Geständnisse herauszuholen. Es gibt sogar eine Episode, die nur auf NLP basiert, die Russet Potatoes Staffel 1. Episode 18 heißt. * Kalte Lektüre: Patrick nutzt die kalten Lesefähigkeiten, die er gelernt hat, Psychic zu werden, und wendet sie wieder an Leichen, Verdächtigen und Tatorten an, indem er alle Informationen, die er kann, aus dem, was am Tatort zu sehen sind, ableitet und Informationen gewinnt. Über Interessenten. * Mnemonics: Partick (wie viele Mentalisten) verwenden mnemonische Entlarvung, um ihn zu helfen, sich an Dinge zu erinnern. Zu dieser Entfrachtung gehört "Die Methode von Loci". * Strategie: Patrick hat eine fast schon präternaturale Fähigkeit zur Strategie. Fast immer setzt er auf diese Fähigkeit, den "Bösewicht" am Ende der meisten Episoden endgültig einzufangen. * Psychologie: Patrick (wieder, wie viele Mentalisten) nutzt er ein starkes Verständnis von Psychologie, um seine anderen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und zu Stärken. * +++++++ * Charisma: Patrick ist ein Meistermanipulator, es ist für ihn ein Leichtes andere zu manipulieren, damit sie das tun was er will ohne das sie sich dessen bewusst sind. Trivia *Jane liebt Oldtimer und fährt einen Citroen DS,allerdings fährt er in späteren Folgen einen Airstream Bus *Teeliebhaber (genau wie Red John) *Er kann gut mit Tieren und Kindern umgehen *Er beherrscht jede Menge an Karten- und Taschentricks, sowie weitere kleinere Zaubertricks *Er verfügt über eine unvergleichliche Menschenkenntnis (Erkennen von Lügen etc.) *Er kennt jedes Werk von Shakespeare und das in chronologischer Reihenfolge *In der Staffel 3. Episode 22 scheint er Kontrabass spielen zu können *Im Bezug auf die Jagd nach Red John hat er sich schon mehr als einmal als wirklich skrupellos erwiesen und es ist ihm offensichtlich sehr ernst damit Selbstjustiz an RJ auszuüben. *Er vergisst dank seines "Gedächtnispalastes" praktisch nie etwas (er konnte sich z.B an die 2164 Personen (5x13: The Red Barn) erinnern denen er mal die Hand geschüttelt hatte). *Seine (angelernte/vererbte?) Fähigkeit anhand eines "Cold Reading" die wichtigsten Details über das Leben eines Menschen beim mehr oder weniger ersten Blick wahrzunehmen, ist für die zubearbeitenden Fälle zwar mehr als einmal sehr hilfreich gewesen, jedoch für die Team-Mitglieder meist eher unangenehm *Er darf Brautpaare trauen (6x03: Wedding in Red) *Er spricht sehr schlecht spanisch (6x09) * Bis zur fünften Staffel besitzt Jane ein Motorola Razr2 als Handy, ab der sechsten Staffel dann ein iPhone 5 *Er kennt viele Bibelzitate. *Er tanzt gerne. ( 2x20: Gemischtes Doppel ) * Er wird jedes mal auf die Nase gehauen nirgends anders * Jane ist ein Meister in Origami, was er in Staffel 7. Folge 1. beweist, wo er innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden aus einer Pekannusstüte einen Schwan für Lisbon faltet. en:Patrick_Jane Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bilder Kategorie:Episoden